


Forgiveness, can you imagine?

by baby345



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kurapika is TIRED, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, just answer the phone kurapika, leorio gets tired of waiting for kurapika to answer the phone so he hunts him down, your boys miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: He knew he was wrong for ignoring their calls and pleas, but he was a weak man when it came to those three, knew if he answered one call, replied to one text he’ll be sucked back in, his bleeding heart would want him to tell them the whole truth, and would want to beg for their forgiveness.He can’t afford that.So kurapika runs and hide, he didn’t expect  Leorio to hunt him down.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Forgiveness, can you imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom! Hope you guys enjoy! I just love these two!

Kurapika could have cried when he finally stumbled in through his hotel room. The white sheets looked like heaven and he was more than ready to flop on the bed and give into the darkness.

It wasn’t the worst hotel, it was kinda nice in the daytime, but they must have known who operated around and in their shadows.

The hotel employees were smart enough to turn the other cheek and a blind eye to a rugged and blood covered young man dragging himself through the lobby. Must not be the first to do it and he doubts he’ll be the last.

Sighing he put down the precious cargo he carried, another pair of his clan’s eyes he was able to recover, a reminder of why he was doing this, of why he risked his life everyday and had even shortened his lifespan. To avenge his family, to right the wrong done to them. 

Settling a gentle hand on the jar, he said a quick prayer for guidance and strength and turned to plug his phone in the wall, only to feel his heart skip a beat when he noticed four new messages in the GC Gon practically forced them to make when they parted ways in Yorknew and two new voice messages from Leorio. He could recite most of them by heart now. 

_  
_

_We miss You...let us know you are okay… please pick up the phone kurapika...the kids miss you.. I miss you.._

He knew he was wrong for ignoring their calls and pleas, but he was a weak man when it came to those three, knew if he answered one call, replied to one text he’ll be sucked back in, his bleeding heart would want him to tell them the whole truth, and would want to beg for their forgiveness.

Brushing a trembling hand through his hair and easing it from the tight bun, he winced at the tangles and chooses to ignore how it falls around his weary body and continue through the rounds for bed, all along ignoring the blinking of his phone. 

Like his zodiac he was a rat and a coward, He didn’t have the heart to face them and see their heart break when they learned he was a dead man walking and had been since the day he lost it all.   
  


So he tries to convince himself it’s better to keep his distance, that it’ll hurt less when he finally fulfills his one and only goal in this lifetime, and who knows what he’ll be after that. 

_Hopefully dead._ His mind whispers. He silently agrees.

Stripping down the stuffy suit to only his underwear and throwing on a big shirt that his mind tries it’s hardest to pretend isn’t leorio’s, he only had one knee on the bed when he heard furious knocking at the door. 

Pausing and trying to go through a quick list of who could possibly be willingly knocking on his door at four in the morning, he dismissed it as a case of a stranger looking for somebody else at the wrong door.

He eased back the sheets and attempted to crawl in again only for the knocking to persist, and with annoyance he finally went to open it without bothering to look through the peephole, he swung the door open ready to tell off the person who clearly were at the wrong place only for the words to die in his throat. 

  
  


Leorio loomed over the younger boy, fury decorating his face and his phone held in quavering hands, he looked pissed enough to take a couple swings at the lithe blonde. And kurapika would have gladly let him. 

“How-“

“138.” Leo interrupted. 

The smaller man's mouth snapped shut and his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Excuse me?” 

Leorio crowded into the other hunter’s space till he was forced to walk backwards, Leorio matching him step for step, closing and locking the door without looking away from the paler boy. 

“That’s how many voicemails me and the kids have left you, begging for you to let us know you were at least still alive.” Leorio sneered. He was seething, but underneath the mask was an undercurrent of hurt. 

Swallowing, the last Kurta couldn’t look him in the eyes, was too scared to see the disappointment there.

“Leorio.” 

“You just only had to pick up the phone one time, kurapika! It’s not that fucking hard!” 

Kurapika had no choice but to sit down on the bed when the edges dug into his knees. He fiddled with his shirt and suddenly felt like a child who was being reprimanded. 

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s been al-“ 

Leorio scoffed before pointing a finger in his face.

“That’s not a fucking excuse kurapika! There are people who care about your well-being and would like to make sure you are still kicking, with how reckless you can be, I don’t know if you’re not answering because you’re six feet under, or because you don’t know how to operate the fucking phone! Did you know that Gon was in the hospital? We almost lost him kurapika!” 

And here kurapika could see tears gather in deep brown eyes at the thought of losing one of the kids. Kurpika knew that feeling well, but it was quickly overshadowed by guilt and fear, two things he didn’t even know he could still feel. 

He anxiously looked up, hoping for some answers. When did this happen? Why didn’t anybody tell him? He would have come! 

_No you wouldn’t have._ A little voice objected. He shook his head hoping to ignore the words. it didn't work. 

“Is..Is he okay?” 

Leorio huffed and leaned back from his space so he could sit down next to the man. His shoulders sagged like all the fight left him with those simple words.

He looked exhausted and kurapika heart practically broke knowing he was the cause. 

“Yea, kid got luck on his side.”Leorio confirmed before turning to face the slighter man head on.

“Why didn’t you pick up? Why won’t you answer our calls?”

All the blonde do was hang his head in shame and let his hair hide him from big brown eyes who always looked like they could see right through him. 

  
  


“Because I’m scared that once I answer, once I let you back in, there would be no going back.” 

Leorio never heard the other man's voice sound so little, never seen the other man curl in on himself like he was now, like one wrong word would send him crumbling into the wind. He didn’t like it.

He was hurt and furious but he didn’t want to guilt the other, he just wanted him to understand he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“That’s so stupid kurapika.”

Without hesitation he wrapped a lanky arm around those narrow shoulders and pulled him into his arms and leaned his head against blonde locks.

Just held the other until the tension bleed out of him and he curled one arm around Leorio’s waist. 

“ you don’t need to go back to how you were, it’s clearly not working in your favor. Let us help, we love you and just want you safe. We aren’t asking you to give up your mission, but let us be there to carry some of the burden. You aren’t alone.” 

  
  


Leorio could hear the tiny sobs and feel the quavering of the too skinny man but for the last kurta’s sake he ignored it and only held him.

He pressed a soft kiss on wild curls and laid them both down, they could finish talking in the morning. They had a lot to catch up on. 

  
  



End file.
